


Логан.

by Vodolej



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Retelling Leon: Professional, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я знаю еще одну игру. Которая сделает более добрым, более мудрым. Она тебе понравится. Если я выиграю, то буду с тобой всю жизнь.<br/>— А если проиграешь?<br/>— Будешь ходить за молоком сам, как и прежде. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логан.

_— Ты проиграешь, Матильда. Я слышал, как остановился барабан.  
— Ну, получу я пулю. Тебе-то какая разница?  
— Никакой.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не лжешь, Леон. Я очень надеюсь, что в глубине души у тебя нет любви. Потому что если есть хоть немножечко любви ко мне, через несколько минут ты будешь жалеть, что ничего не сказал. Я люблю тебя, Леон. (с)_

 

Наверное, мальчишка скребся в дверь, этого Логан не знал. Он точно знал, что не открыл бы, даже если бы над головой пацана начали свистеть пули.   
Эта квартира была секретной, никто о ней не знал, – ну, Логан так надеялся, по крайней мере, - и палить ее местонахождение он не собирался, тем более, каким-то случайным парнишкой, связавшимся не с той компанией.  
  
Однако черт его дернул выйти в магазинчик на углу. Логан купил картонную упаковку холодного молока и пачку дешевых «быстрых» завтраков, а когда вернулся домой – под его дверью, на коврике, словно чертов подброшенный котенок, сидел мальчишка с серебристыми волосами. Логан, едва заметив эти яркие волосы, всей кожей ощутил предчувствие беды.   
  
Сначала ему показалось, что мальчишке не больше четырнадцати, слишком уж компактно тот свернулся под дверью. Но когда остроносое личико повернулось на шум, Логан понял, что ошибся – пацану было не меньше шестнадцати. По крайней мере, во всем, кроме глаз: мальчишка выглядел уставшим, потрепанным и измученным, но взгляд у него был взрослый.   
Логан отлично знал, к чему приводят такие вот пацанята под дверью твоего законспирированного логова; пацанята с шалым взглядом, взъерошенными волосами и засохшей кровавой каемкой под ногами. К неприятностям.  
  
Поэтому он достал ключи и легонько попинал парнишку носком ботинка.   
\- Проваливай, - негромко сказал Логан, глядя в сторону. – Мне сейчас не нужны неприятности.  
  
Мальчишка вздрогнул, повернулся всем телом, опершись коленом о пол. Штанина была изношенная, как раз на колене протертая и грязная, словно парнишка последнее время часто стоял на коленях. В серо-серебристых волосах запеклись багровые колтуны.  
  
\- Папка сказал мне найти тебя, если с ним что-то случится, - проговорил мальчишка.   
Голос у него оказался тоже взрослее, чем Логан ожидал. Никакой писклявой мальчишеской ломкости.  
\- Извини, дружок, ты не вовремя, - равнодушно ответил Логан. – Вали отсюда.  
  
Мальчишка покусал нижнюю губу, почесал в затылке. Его взгляд оббежал Логана сверху вниз, словно просканировал. Глаза были очень темные, границу радужки и зрачка Логан не заметил.  
\- Wolverine, - прочитал вслух мальчишка надпись на ботинках Логана. – Ты Росомаха, верно? Папка тебя описывал.  
  
Логан, грешным делом, иногда задумывался – не найдутся ли однажды его нечаянные отпрыски со словами «мамка велела тебя найти», но с этим пока обходилось. А вот «папку» он точно не ожидал.  
  
\- Пацан, я повторю еще раз, для непонятливых, - терпеливо проговорил Логан. – Если ты после этого не исчезнешь, я любезно помогу тебе спуститься с лестницы. Мы поняли друг друга? Ты не вовремя, мне нельзя высовываться, так что возвращайся к папке, кто бы он ни был.  
\- Не могу, - пацан встал, колени у него хрустнули, а в животе голодно забурчало. – Папка… его убили. Я сам видел, как они отрезали ему голову… вместе со шлемом, знаешь.  
  
Его лицо исказилось, но не в плаче, а в хищно-злобном выражении. Черные глаза на секунду обрели выражение дикой злобы. Логану мальчик напомнил опасного, хоть и мелкого зверька, загнанного в угол. Куницу, например.  
  
\- Со шлемом? – спросил Логан, уловив самое главное, что кому-то в шлеме отрезали башку. – Ты кто такой?  
\- Пьетро Максимов, - представился пацан. Его лицо разгладилось, гримаса ненависти пропала, словно ее смыло водой.  
Логан заметил, что рукав его куртки пропорот насквозь, а молния вырвана с мясом. За мальчиком явно по пятам шли неприятности, вот черт.  
  
\- Это печально, - наконец сказал Логан, - но твоего отца я не знаю, а помочь не могу, разве что десяткой до метро и на обед.  
\- Ты знаешь, - с нажимом проговорил Пьетро Максимов. – Он говорил, что я могу пойти к тебе. Я пришел.  
\- Блядь, - вздохнул Логан.   
Он крепко взял Пьетро за шиворот, прихватив нечаянно и пару серебристый прядей, и потащил к лестнице.  
\- Леншерр! – выкрикнул мальчишка, почти болтаясь над лестницей.  
Логан от неожиданности разжал пальцы и Пьетро едва сам по себе не покатился вниз, балансировал на верхней ступеньке, размахивая руками.   
  
\- Что? – переспросил Логан, снова схватив его за воротник.  
\- Мой папка, - задыхаясь, прохрипел Пьетро. – Эрик Леншерр. Магнето. Ты знаешь его.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то оторвал Леншерру башку? – спросил Логан.  
Он так изумился, что едва не выронил пакет, который прижимал к себе свободной рукой.  
Пьетро кивнул.  
  
Логан шумно выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя так, словно сам завис над скользкими ступенями, потерял опору.   
\- Ну-ка пошли, - проговорил он отрывисто, потащил Пьетро за собой и практически впихнул в свою берлогу.   
Пьетро нахохлился, закутался в куртку, принялся оглядываться, часто моргая белесыми ресницами.  
  
Логан быстро прошелся у окон, осторожно выглядывая. Он не ощущал хвоста, хотя обычно такие вещи улавливал интуитивно.   
\- Можно мне? – тихо спросил Пьетро, указывая на забытый пакет с молоком.  
\- Да, конечно, - рассеянно ответил Логан, - поищи в холодильнике, но только быстро, мы уходим.  
\- Куда? – Пьетро отпил молока и оживился.  
\- Ты в хостел, - сказал Логан, - а я дальше.  
\- Выгоняешь меня? – тихо спросил Пьетро. – Меня одного моментально прибьют.   
Логан остановился и внимательно посмотрел в осунувшееся от усталости лицо Пьетро.  
  
\- А почему Максимов? – спросил он неожиданно для себя.  
\- Мамина фамилия, - просто ответил Пьетро. – Папка считал, что так будет безопасней.  
\- Как его убили? Кто? – спросил Логан, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать трясти Пьетро за плечи, что бы тот думал быстрее.  
\- Откуда я знаю? – буркнул тот.  
Его лицо скривилось, но на этот раз действительно в гримасе горя. Пьетро честно пытался сдержать слезы, но они полились блестящими дорожками.  
\- Они убили мою сестру, - всхлипнул Пьетро, неловко утирая щеки.  
Он сделал только хуже, размазал по лицу грязь и кровь.  
\- Ей было шесть лет, она ничего не сделала… почему они убили ее?  
\- Некоторые люди убивают всех, - Логан пожал плечами. – И детей, и женщин.  
\- Но ты нет? – с какой-то жадностью спросил Пьетро. – Папка говорил, что у тебя есть принципы, ты благоро…  
\- Так, крошка, послушай меня внимательно, - перебил его Логан. – Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, мы с твоим отцом совершенно не друзья.  
\- Я в курсе, - пискнул Пьетро.   
\- Я тебе помогу, но таскать с собой не смогу, - не слушая его, продолжил Логан. – Дам денег и скажу, где спрятаться, но на этом все.  
  
Пьетро пожал плечами, быстро оглянулся и вдруг кинулся к комоду. Логан и моргнуть не успел, а Пьетро держал в руке его кольт, но направлял его не на Логана, а себе в висок. Проделал он это так быстро, что Логан даже растерялся.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? – спросил он, вскинув бровь. – Крыша поехала?  
\- Ты убийца, - твердо сказал Пьетро. – Ты профессионал, я знаю, чем ты занимаешься. Пока я с тобой – я могу выжить, но если ты меня выгонишь – я и до утра не дотяну.   
\- Я помогу тебе спрятать…  
Пьетро презрительно засмеялся, у Логана от его смеха волосы на загривке буквально дыбом встали. Смех этот совершенно не шел к молодому лицу.  
  
\- Если ты меня выгонишь – мне проще застрелиться сейчас, - сообщил Пьетро, глядя на Логана непонятным взглядом. По его черным глазищам было совершенно невозможно понять, что у мальчишки на уме.  
\- Мне жаль, что я доставляю неприятности, - помолчав, сказал Пьетро. – Но я хочу жить. И ты сам впустил меня.  
\- Я тебя не впускал, - возразил Логан, - я…  
Он осекся и потер ладонями лоб.  
\- Это неважно, - сказал он в итоге.  
\- Это моя жизнь! – возразил Пьетро. – Для меня это важно!  
  
\- Ладно, - после тяжелой паузы сдался Логан. – Ты чего от меня хочешь, крошка? Я не смогу таскать тебя повсюду за собой. Просто не смогу.  
\- Тебе и не придется, - ответил Пьетро и, к облегчению Логана, отвел дуло от виска. – Я быстрый. Хочешь, покажу?  
Логан кивнул.  
  
Пьетро вскинул пистолет и раньше, чем Логан успел выкрикнуть «не смей», выстрелил дважды. Грянули выстрелы  
И тут же взметнулся сквозняк. Журнал, небрежно брошенный на кровать, смело на пол, шторы затрепало, они надулись пузырями и опали, томно стекая по закрытому окну.   
  
Пьетро исчез. Логан моргнул и уставился туда, где стоял мальчишка. Там даже револьвера не оказалось, пустой и умеренно чистый пол.  
\- Я тут, - позвал Пьетро у него за спиной.   
Логан обернулся. Пьетро, кривовато улыбаясь, протянул ему две пули, а когда обалдевший Логан их взял, вернул и кольт.   
\- Телепорт? – спросил Логан, разглядывая гладкие и еще теплые пули.  
\- Я просто очень быстрый, - не без хвастовства ответил Пьетро. – Так что, возьмешь меня с собой? Я не буду мешать.  
\- Ну а дальше что? – спросил Логан. – Мне всю жизнь с тобой возиться?  
\- Неа, - дерзко ответил Пьетро, глаза у него блеснули. – Поможешь мне найти того, кто убил папку и Ванду, и я от тебя отстану.  
\- Если кто-то убил Магнето – ты ему вообще на один зуб, - честно ответил Логан. – Боюсь, что и я тоже. Если хочешь выжить – я помогу, но если ты затеял планы мести – можешь стреляться, я все равно сюда больше не вернусь.

Пока Логан забрасывал вещи в сумки, Пьетро напряженно за ним наблюдал.  
\- Ладно! – почти выкрикнул он на конец. – Ладно.   
\- Что ладно? – спросил Логан, притормозив.   
\- Я не буду делать глупостей, - пообещал Пьетро. – Я буду тебя слушаться, просто… не дай им меня убить, ладно?  
Логан вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
\- Вот и отлично, а теперь бери мою сумку и неси вниз, к байку, - приказал он, проверяя кольт.  
\- А почему я… - начал было Пьетро, но поймал его взгляд и осекся. – Хорошо.  
Он подхватил спортивную сумку и вышел, причем шел медленно и грустно, демонстрируя спиной и затылком, что Логан отправляет его на верную смерть, на которую Пьетро идет только из уважения к нему.  
  
«А паршивец-то с характером, - отметил Логан».  
  
Он оглянулся – квартиру эту он любил и ценил, жалко было покидать безопасное логово, но дурной по молодости Пьетро наверняка привел хвост, даже если мчался сюда со скоростью звука. Логан сентиментально погладил одеяло, связанное из цветных лоскутов кем-то давно мертвым и купленное на парижском блошином рынке в шестьдесят втором.   
Он закрыл дверь, сунув под куртку пистолет, и спустился вниз, раздумывая, что ему делать с мальчишкой, так неожиданно свалившимся ему на голову.

 

***

  
\- Раздевайся! – приказал Логан, закрыв дверь гостиничного номера на замок.  
Петро замер и обхватил себя руками на плечи. Глаза у него расширились, серые брови взмыли вверх, а рот глупо приоткрылся.  
\- Ч-чего? – переспросил Пьетро. – То есть?  
\- То есть, снимай с себя все, - раздраженно прикрикнул Логан. – Сейчас же.  
Пьетро затрясся.  
  
Логан быстро обошел номер и проверил все окна. Открыл и закрыл дверь в спальню, мельком осмотрел крошечную ванну. Когда он закончил осмотр, Пьетро уже стоял на ковре, застенчиво прикрывая ладонями пах.  
\- На чем ты сидишь? – прямо спросил Логан, потянув его за запястье.  
\- Как это на чем сижу? – глупо переспросил Пьетро, безропотно протянув руку.  
  
Внутренний сгиб локтей у него оказался чистым, без черно-синих точек. Однако Логан уже знал, что обозначает это беспрестанное ерзанье. Пьетро, кажется, пару раз чуть не свалился с байка, так вертелся и крутился, вздыхал, пыхтел, чесался, трогал себя, причем совершенно неосознанно, как Логану показалось.  
  
Он присел и бесцеремонно хлопнул мальчишку по колену.   
\- Ноги шире.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – с ужасом спросил Пьетро, подчинившись. – Зачем это?  
\- Пытаюсь понять, колешься ли ты или только нюхаешь, - пояснил Логан. – Если колешься – я тебя вышвырну вон или сам прибью.  
\- Я не наркоман! – завопил Пьетро, осознав, в чем дело.  
Логан, не слушая и не обнаружив на ногах следов уколов, ловко и равнодушно сжал свисающую мошонку и проверил следы под ней. Пьетро от неожиданности вскрикнул и застыл, боясь пошевелиться.  
  
\- Значит, нюхаешь, - решил Логан, встал и деловито принялся мыть руки.  
\- Я! Не! Наркоман! – с нажимом проговорил Пьетро.   
Логан недоверчиво хмыкнул. Кроме банальной проверки он хотел убедиться еще кое в чем – и некоторые следы своих подозрений нашел.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе вот что, - сказал он почти дружелюбно. – Ты расскажешь мне всю правду, а я подумаю, верить тебе или нет.  
\- Какую еще правду? – насторожился Пьетро и потянулся к своим тряпкам.  
\- Не трогай, - предупредил Логан, - твои вещи слишком приметные, я их выброшу, поищи в моей сумке футболку.  
Пьетро неохотно кивнул и принялся рыться в сумке.  
  
\- Кто тебя тренировал? – спросил Логан, нависнув над ним каменным изваянием. – И сколько тебе лет, крошка?  
\- Семнадцать, - буркнул Пьетро. – Папка со мной занимался… и я не наркоман.  
\- Просто дерганный? – уточнил Логан. – Это ты от жизни с Леншерром такой или сам по себе?  
Он ухмыльнулся, но когда Пьетро посмотрел на него – смеяться расхотелось.  
\- Я очень быстрый, - сказал Пьетро. – А вокруг все такое медленное… я не привык… раздражает все. Папка учил меня концентрироваться, но не получается.  
\- Поспишь семь часов, - решил Логан, - потом мы отсюда уходим.  
Пьетро кивнул, натянул футболку, которая оказалась ему большой на несколько размеров. Подол повис у Пьетро на бедрах, тонкие руки смешно торчали из рукавов.  
\- Отмойся и спать.  
Пьетро снова кивнул и принялся потрошить свою куртку. Вытащил упаковку жвачки, документы, трогательно перетянутые розовой резиночкой для волос, надорвал подкладку и вынул пачку банкнот.  
  
\- Бабло сюда давай, - тут же сказал Логан.  
\- Но это мое! – с отчаянием сказал Пьетро.   
\- Я тебе жизнь спасаю, паршивец, - Логан даже фыркнул. – Думаешь, я стану тебя грабить? Только бесплатно тебе никто документы не выправит, крошка. Так что давай деньги сюда и захлопнись.  
Пьетро шумно выдохнул и протянул ему пачку.  
\- Потом верну, - смилостивился Логан. – Я не собираюсь присваивать себе твои гроши.  
\- Я думал, что ты собираешься меня трахнуть, - тихо сказал Пьетро, глядя в пол.   
Логан моргнул.  
\- В смысле… в обмен на защиту, - еще тише сказал Пьетро. – Я знаю, мне особо нечем отплатить за твою доброту…  
\- Ты у нас еще и шлюшка? – удивился Логан. – Готов задницу подставить, лишь бы дядя Росомаха тебя не выбросил на обочину?  
\- Если придется, - прошептал Пьетро. – Но я не хочу… никогда этого не делал. Если можно, я как-нибудь по-другому…  
Логан потер переносицу.  
\- Пацан, от того, что ты несешь, мне блевать охота, - признался он. – Я не насилую детей, так что не трясись за свою невинность. Иди в душ и ложись спать… молча!  
Пьетро послушно заткнулся, кивнул и сбежал в соседнюю комнатку.   
  
Логан поморщился.  
Во всей этой истории он чувствовал какой-то привкус лжи, но поймать Пьетро не мог. Мальчишка выглядел неподдельно отчаявшимся и загнанным, и на вопросы отвечал честно, не увиливая. Но что-то было не так, какие-то мелкие, почти незаметные детали не увязывались в стройную схему.  
К примеру, Логан не очень разбирался в подрастающем поколении, но заметил следы полноценных тренировок. Вовсе не пробежки с отцом по утрам, а мозоли и почти исчезнувшие шрамы – на коленях, локтях, кучу недавно заживших болячек на пальцах. Пьетро пытался выставить себя несчастной жертвой, но жертвой он не был.  
  
Логан собрал его одежду в пакет, попутно обшарив карманы. Ничего подозрительного он не нашел, никаких забытых чеков, бумажек, ничего вообще. Куртка была грязной и разорванной, но относительно новой.  
Впрочем, возможно тут он перегибал палку, Пьетро все-таки не был бомжонком из трущоб, вполне возможно, что Леншерр присматривал за ним как нормальный родитель. Если, конечно, Леншерр мог быть нормальным хоть в чем-то.  
  
Мальчишки все не было, вода шумела, гудела старая труба, спрятанная под обоями и штукатуркой. Логан бросил пакет у двери и решительно направился в ванную. Пьетро стоял у раковины и ревел, зажимая себе рот рукой. Холодная вода хлестала в чугунное днище, занавеска, висящая на трех крючках, болталась и грозила оборваться в любой момент.   
Пьетро вздрогнул, когда Логан вломился, судорожно выпрямился и попытался сделать спокойное выражение лица. Логану стало неловко, по-настоящему неловко. У пацана убили семью, пусть даже его семьей был психованный Магнето, и судя по всему, потеря далась Пьетро тяжело.  
  
\- Прекращай, - Логан неуклюже похлопал его ладонью по голому плечу. – Слезами делу не поможешь, я попробую разузнать, кто прибил твоего папашу.  
Пьетро кивнул. Логан совершенно некстати заметил, что его искусанные губы покраснели почти неприлично, стали малиновыми на бледном лице.  
\- И не вздумай лезть под холодную воду, - запоздало предупредил он. – Если свалишься с ангиной, задержишь меня.  
\- От кого ты прячешься? – спросил Пьетро, глядя прямо и твердо.   
\- От всяких людей, - уклончиво ответил Логан. – Все, заканчивай мытье, отбой через пятнадцать минут.  
Пьетро кивнул и неловко помахал руками, мол, не пора бы тебе выйти за дверь, мистер?  
  
Он вышмыгнул и забрался под одеяло уже через десять минут, закрутился вместе с подушкой, создав себе берлогу.  
\- Не знал, что Леншерр таскал за собой детей, - задумчиво сказал Логан, выключив лампу.  
Пьетро несколько минут молчал, Логан уже решил, что тот не ответит, но наконец под одеялом вздохнули.  
\- Он нас не таскал, - проговорил Пьетро, невнятно и задушено. – У меня были каникулы, я забрал Ванду и мы приехали в гости.  
\- Куда? – с любопытством спросил Логан. – Где была его база?  
\- Какая еще база? – удивился Пьетро и высунул голову.  
Мокрые серые волосы торчали во все стороны.  
\- У папки не было баз, - с наивной уверенностью сказал Пьетро, - он в гостинице жил, приехал, чтобы с нами повидаться.  
Голос у Пьетро начал дрожать.  
\- Когда я сбегал, там все… все мертвые лежали, даже наша горничная… она была старенькая совсем, добрая такая бабулька…  
  
Логан задумался. Душевные переживания Пьетро его не очень волновали, он, в общем-то, так и подозревал, что такой мудак как Леншерр, совершенно безжалостный ублюдок, своих детишек постарается по максимуму огородить от жестокости мира. Логана больше волновали насущные вопросы – кто обладал такой властью и такой силой, чтобы цинично и открыто, кроваво убить Эрика Леншерра.   
Логан сомневался, что такая личность упустила бы из вида маленького выжившего свидетеля. Во что Пьетро его втравил?  
  
\- Почему ты мне помогаешь? – спросил Пьетро, справившись с эмоциями. – Ты ведь папку не любишь, я заметил.  
\- Твоего папку никто не любит, - фыркнул Логан. – Но однажды он мне помог, а я не люблю долги.  
\- Чарли любит, - вдруг сказал Пьетро. – Чарли и папка дружили.  
\- Ты знаешь Ксавье? – удивился Логан.  
Он сел и снова включил свет, сообразив, что без долгого разговора не обойтись.  
\- Конечно знаю, - Пьетро тоже сел.   
Его тощая шея торчала из слишком широкого ворота футболки, как у общипанного цыпленка.  
  
\- А почему ты пришел ко мне? – заинтересовался Логан.   
\- Папка сказал, - Пьетро пожал плечами. – Он уже давно сказал, что Чарли нельзя подставлять даже ради собственного спасения. Там ведь дети.  
\- А как ты меня нашел? – спросил Логан, сообразив, что ответа на такой простой вопрос как раз и не знает.  
\- Папка сказал, - повторил Пьетро. – Он все твои явки знал.  
Логан выругался. Пьетро неожиданно улыбнулся и забрался обратно в кровать.  
\- Умеешь стрелять? – спросил Логан. - Или только бегаешь быстрее пуль?  
\- Умею, - сонно пробормотал Пьетро.  
\- Папка учил?  
\- Ну да.  
Логан еле сдержал желание выругаться еще раз. У Пьетро все упиралось в «папку», а это рушило все представления Логана о Магнето. Меньше всего тот походил на заботливого отца, но, кажется, Пьетро его искренне любил, а значит, Леншерр был лучше, чем Логан о нем думал. И еще девчонка, дочка…  
  
\- Все, спи, - наконец сказал Логан. – Рано утром мы уходим.  
\- Куда мы пойдем? – тоскливо спросил Пьетро. – Где нас не найдут?  
\- В Канаде, крошка, - сообщил Логан. – Там нас даже твой отец бы не нашел.  
\- Но там же холодно, - несчастно проворчал Пьетро. – Там же снег.  
\- Будешь чистить – заодно и согреешься, - свирепо ответил Логан. – А теперь заткнись уже, чтобы я с твоей стороны и писка не слышал!   
\- Хорошо, - послушно ответил Пьетро, а через несколько минут заснул так крепко, что начал посапывать во сне.

 

***

  
\- Я принес молока, - крикнул Пьетро, выбираясь из теплых ботинок и стряхивая снег с капюшона.   
Он постучался, как и было уговорено, три раза по два удара, и теперь был очень собой доволен.  
Логан молча кивнул и показал жестом на стол, где лежали черные, поблескивающие маслом детали винтовки М16. Пьетро страдальчески искривил рот, но Логан смотрел упрямо.  
\- Собирай… на нормальной скорости! – прикрикнул он, когда Пьетро растворился в воздухе.  
Пьетро материализовался у стола.  
\- Но я могу быстрее, - сказал он почти капризно.  
\- Я хочу видеть, что ты можешь это делать с первого раза, - твердо сказал Логан.  
Он пробил когтем картонную коробку и принялся пить прямо из дырки, поглядывая за успехами своего подопечного.  
  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ты не спрашиваешь «Пьетро, мальчик мой», - Пьетро специально принялся басить, кривляясь, но, несмотря на клоунаду, его руки двигались уверенно и ловко, превращая набор деталей в винтовку, - не было ли за тобой хвоста, внимательно ли ты смотришь по сторонам?!   
\- Я никогда не говорил «мальчик мой», - заметил Логан.  
-… моешь ли ты руки перед едой, - продолжил Пьетро, словно не слыша, - смотришь ли ты на светофор, когда переходишь улицу, малыш?  
\- Крошка, - поправил его Логан, ухмыляясь.  
\- Не называй меня так! – рявкнул Пьетро. – Мне не нравится, как это звучит.  
\- Если я до сих пор не научил тебя распознавать хвост, - Логан посерьезнел, - значит, ты безмозглый тупица, а ты не такой.   
  
\- Мы надолго тут задержимся? – спросил Пьетро, помолчав.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил Логан, - завтра вечером уезжаем.  
\- А мне тут нравится, - вздохнул Пьетро. – Красиво и тихо. Я устал бегать и прятаться.  
\- Это самая задница мира, - фыркнул Логан, - в одну сторону горы и индейцы, в другую – Канада, кстати, послезавтра пересечем границу.  
\- Никогда не был в Канаде, - сообщил Пьетро. – Ты любишь кленовый сироп?  
\- Нет.  
Пьетро протянул ему винтовку и сложил руки на груди, наблюдая исподлобья, как Логан проверяет оружие.  
  
\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал Логан. – Ты научился. Когда там у тебя день Рождения?  
\- Зимой, - буркнул Пьетро.  
\- Да тут почти целый год зима, - Логан ухмыльнулся. – Можешь хоть каждый день праздновать. Хочешь, куплю тебе пива в подарок?  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу в подарок, - проговорил Пьетро, уставившись на Логана черными глазами. – Голову того, кто приказал убить моего отца и сестру. Я заебался прятаться, как крыса.  
\- Ты слишком много от меня хочешь, - Логан развел руками. – Я должен и тебя сохранить целым, и найти какого-то явно влиятельного типа, еще и прибить его. Ты уж прости, Пьетро, но я делаю что могу. Пока что ты в приоритете.  
\- Я думал, что ты профессиональный убийца, - с отвращением пробормотал Пьетро. – Что ты крутой, а ты обычная… трусливая крыса. Только и умеешь, что убегать!  
\- Кажется, ты собираешься сбежать, хлопнув дверью? – Логан прищурился. - Пробегись, только волосы прикрой.  
  
Логан почти сразу заставил Пьетро состричь слишком длинные, приметные волосы, выдержав при этом настоящую битву. В конце концов, Пьетро послушался, но волосы быстро отрастали и уже начали торчать из-под капюшона.  
  
Пьетро буквально затрясся от бессильной злости. Когда он перестал стесняться и немного привык к новому защитнику, оказалось, что мальчишка он избалованный и беспечный. Собственно, Логан так и догадывался с самого начала: Пьетро был ртутью, текучей и потенциально опасной. Его папашка мог сдержать любой металл, а Логану приходилось выкручиваться, чтобы сберечь мальчишку и не свернуть ему шею в порыве раздражения.  
  
\- Никуда я не побегу! – буркнул Пьетро и шлепнулся в кресло. – Мне и тут хорошо.  
\- Отлично, - кивну Логан. – Хочешь молока?  
\- Не хочу, - вредно отозвался Пьетро. – Меня вообще выносит эта твоя привычка. Сколько можно его лакать?  
\- Полезно для костей, - в который уже раз сказал Логан. – Тебе бы тоже не помешало, растущий организм.  
\- У тебя нет костей, - невежливо сообщил Пьетро. – Ты металлический.  
Логан тяжело вздохнул и потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Крошка, бесишь, - сказал он негромко.  
\- Долбанный робот! - рявкнул Пьетро. – Пошел ты нахрен! Ты…   
В воздухе свистнуло и грохнуло, Пьетро глупо замер с открытым ртом.   
  
Логан тут же повалил его на пол, успев подложить ладонь под затылок, прикрыл спиной и выпустил когти, насторожившись.  
\- Петарда, - после паузы пробормотал Пьетро. – Это же петарда, да?  
\- Лежи! – шикнул на него Логан и осторожно переместился к окну.  
Загрохотало снова, послышался детский смех, новый свист и грохот.  
  
\- Это петарды, - сказал Пьетро, переводя дыхание. – Детвора балуется.   
\- Почему не закрыл окно? – недовольно спросил Логан, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Забыл, - Пьетро пожал плечами. – Мне жарко было.   
\- Долбоеб, - резюмировал Логан.  
Он подошел к окну, внимательно осмотрелся и захлопнул раму.  
\- Круто, - сказал Пьетро, стоя на коленях на ковре.  
Он смотрел внизу вверх, и в его взгляде было что-то очень-очень тревожное. У Логана от этого взгляда на спине выступил пот.  
\- Твой прокол, - сказал он, чтобы разрушить напряженное молчание. – Это залет, солдат, так что сто отжиманий, вперед.  
Пьетро, - что еще больше напугало Логана, - не стал спорить, а шлепнулся на живот и замелькал в воздухе, проявляясь то нечетким контуром, то серебристым мерцанием, то – на секунду, самим собой.  
  
Логан убрал оружие в сумку, поставил пакет с молоком в холодильник. Когда он выпрямился – Пьетро беззвучно нарисовался рядом.  
\- Чего? – нервозно спросил Логан, ему хотелось закурить, но сигары закончились и он сомневался, что найдет в этом захолустье что-нибудь приличное.   
\- Круто ты это проделал, - заявил Пьетро, рассматривая Логана все тем же шальным, нечитаемым взглядом. – Я еще ничего не понял, а ты уже…  
\- Это часть моей работы, - перебил его Логан. – Ты что, уже отжался?  
\- Ну да, - Пьетро пожал плечами. – И даже передохнул между семьдесят вторым и семьдесят третьим разом.  
\- Ну ладно, - Логан попятился.  
  
\- У тебя есть женщина? – спросил Пьетро, стоило Логану нырнуть в холодильник.  
Разумеется, тот от неожиданности стукнулся макушкой о верхнюю полку.  
\- Вообще? Бывали, - согласился Логан, потирая ладонью голову.   
\- А недавно? – надоедливо спросил Пьетро. – Недавно были?  
\- Мы уже вторую неделю пробираемся околицами на север, - раздраженно ответил Логан. – Как думаешь, у меня были женщины за это время?  
\- А до этого? До того, как я свалился тебе на голову?  
\- Наконец ты признал, что свалился мне на голову, - хмыкнул Логан. – Раньше мне казалось, что ты считаешь, будто осчастливил меня своим присутствием.   
\- Уходишь от вопроса, - задумчиво проговорил Пьетро. – Может, у тебя и дети есть?  
\- Дочь, - коротко ответил Логан.  
Пьетро поглядел на него с интересом.  
\- А ее мать?  
\- Мать ее так перетак, - буркнул Логан. – Крошка, чего ты привязался?  
\- А сколько ей лет, твоей дочери? Как ее зовут?  
\- Лаура, - помолчав, сказал Логан. – Она старше тебя, ей двадцать пять.  
\- Ого! – Серебристые брови Пьетро взлетели. – Так ты старенький?  
\- Нормальный я, - Логан отмахнулся от него. – Крошка, если стреляют – сразу падай на пол, не стой, как идиот, напротив окна.  
Пьетро кивнул, даже не отреагировав на «крошку».  
  
\- А парни? – спросил он, помолчав.  
\- Что «парни»? – подозрительно спросил Логан.  
\- Ты же из того поколения, которое… - Пьетро развел руками, пытаясь объяснить, - сексуальная революция, эксперименты и ЛСД, понимаешь?  
\- Не очень, - холодно ответил Логан. – Куда ты клонишь?  
\- Да вот подумал… - Пьетро заметил выражение лица Логана и осекся. – Ладно, неважно.  
\- К твоему сведенью, я не из того поколения, - заметил Логан, - я старше.  
\- Тебе под шестьдесят?! – ужаснулся Пьетро, даже отступил на шаг.  
\- Ну… - Логан задумался, - чуть больше двухсот.  
Он насладился шокированным лицом Пьетро, потрепал того по волосам и вернулся в комнату.   
  
Пьетро погремел чайником, потом пришел и разлегся на ковре, уткнувшись в краденный мобильный.  
\- Клептоманишь? – негромко спросил Логан, лениво листая местную газетку.  
\- Это сильнее меня, - ответил Пьетро, не отрываясь. – И мне нужен интернет, там масса полезного.  
\- Да на здоровье, - Логан пожал плечами. – Пока тебя не ловят – это меня мало заботит.  
\- Ты бы переспал со мной? – спросил Пьетро так буднично, словно спрашивал, какая будет погода или что они будут есть на ужин.  
\- Вот чего ты в меня вцепился как клещ, - Логан улыбнулся. – Тебя снова интересует оплата моих услуг? Не переживайся, я выставлю счет чеком, не в постели.  
\- А если бы я предпочел постель? – спросил Пьетро, настороженно глядя на него снизу вверх.   
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - Логан хотел усмехнуться, но поймал взгляд Пьетро.  
Тот смотрел серьезно, даже с испугом.  
  
\- Блядь, ну пацан, только этого не хватало, - простонал Логан. – Я думал, мы сразу с этим разобрались. Никакой ебли с несовершеннолетними. Тем более – с тобой.  
\- Это почему? – возмутился Пьетро. – А почему не со мной? Потому что я не телочка с большими сиськами?  
\- И потому что ты мой подопечный, - подтвердил Логан.   
\- Да плевать на это! – Пьетро вскочил на ноги. – Я же сам хочу!  
\- К счастью, хоть у одного из нас голова работает нормально, - ответил Логан.  
Пьетро исчез, и тут же колени Логана придавило тяжестью. Пьетро появился, сидя верхом.   
\- Слезь сам или я тебя спихну, - предупредил Логан. – Хватит дурака валять, крошка.   
\- Не слезу! – заявил Пьетро. – Я тебя хочу, Джимми.  
\- Джимми?! – Логан без церемоний спихнул его на пол.  
  
Пьетро грохнулся на спину, стукнувшись и локтями и затылком. Несколько секунд лежал как большая кукла, которую неаккуратно уронили, но потом пошевелился. На его бледной коже расцвел румянец - некрасивый, пятнами.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - сипловато сказал Пьетро. – Я не в твоем вкусе.  
Логан молча протянул ему руку.  
\- Я тебя защищаю, - твердо сказал Логан. – Трахать я тебя не буду, так что выброси это из головы, лады?  
Пьетро судорожно кивнул.  
\- Понял. Все ясно.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Логан смягчился. – Завтра уходим, так что отдохни, ехать будем долго.

 

***

  
Логана разбудил стон. Гостиница, в которой они остановились, когда-то была большим особняком. Годы, конечно, не пощадили строение – все скрипело, вздыхало, свистели сквозняки, а в давно нерабочем камине вечером выл ветер. Однако звук, разбудивший Логана, издал Пьетро.   
Он запутался во сне в одеяло, стреножил сам себя и теперь метался во власти кошмара, вскрикивая и слабо шевеля руками, как оглушенный человек.   
  
Логан покачал головой и склонился, ловко выдернув край одеяла. Он развернул Пьетро, силой уложил того нормально и накрыл сверху, а когда принялся подтыкать одеяло, то заметил, что Пьетро смотрит на него сонными, недоумевающими глазами.  
  
\- Уже утро? – хрипло спросил Пьетро и попытался заглянуть в окно.  
\- Нет, спи, - быстро сказал Логан.  
Как он и опасался, с мальчишки слетел сон, Пьетро сел и уставился на него нагловато, хоть и опасливо. Логан думал, что тот что-то скажет, но вместо этого Пьетро протянул руку и погладил Логана по обнаженному боку.  
  
Логан отшатнулся, но Пьетро все-таки оказался быстрее, он как-то всем телом, всем собой обвил Логана, повис у него на шее и попытался поцеловать в щеку. Получалось у него плохо, губы все время попадали на бакенбарды. Логан молча старался отцепить Пьетро, а тот так же молча и упорно цеплялся еще сильней. В тишине они пыхтели и злобно свистели сквозь зубы, и это походило на какой-то абсурд.   
  
Наконец, Логан не выдержал, до этого он боялся что-нибудь сломать мальчишке, но терпение его лопнуло, он схватил Пьетро за загривок и с силой оторвал от себя. Пьетро охнул от неожиданности, его голова запрокинулась, на худое лицо упал свет, необычно выделив скулы и глазные впадины. Прямо перед лицом Логана оказалось горло, длинная гибкая шея с остреньким кадыком. Логан судорожно вздохнул, мимолетно отметив темно-серые точечки сбритой щетины. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Пьетро брился.  
Пьетро сглотнул, кадык пошевелился, и Логан, сам себя ненавидя, ощутил, что рот наполнился слюной. Такой вид будоражил его самые примитивные, животные желания – вцепиться зубами и рвануть… или приникнуть лицом к этой доверчиво, охотно подставленной шее.  
Пьетро, которому было неудобно стоять, попятился и негромко всхлипнул – ладонь Логана все еще держала его за волосы, однако Логан, почти не соображая, что делает, дернул его на себя. Пьетро не удержал равновесия, свалился сверху, и Логан наконец-то смог прикоснуться ртом к прохладной коже. Он потерял счет времени – вылизывал и покусывал белое горло, скорее чувствуя, чем слыша, как низко и жадно стонет Пьетро.  
  
Ветер завыл в камине, по стеклу застучали голые ветки, лишенные листьев, зашуршал осыпающийся снег. Логан опомнился и отодвинулся. Он как-то ухитрился уложить Пьетро на спину, навис над ним и почти раздел, по крайней мере, пижамные штаны болтались где-то на уровне колен.  
\- Прикройся, - хрипло посоветовал Логан, пятясь назад.  
Пьетро открыл блестящие глаза, - взгляд у него был шалый, - глупо приоткрыл рот и сел.  
\- Куда ты, вернись же!  
\- Нет, – Логан покачал головой. – Нельзя.  
Его так тянуло к кровати в этот момент, хотелось сдернуть уже с Пьетро эти болтающиеся штаны, развести его колени… да что там, Логан знал, что Пьетро и сам с готовностью разведет ноги. Пьетро хотел его, он принял бы и не пикнул слова против, он всем своим видом это демонстрировал – что его можно взять, поиметь как сучку, и он даже спасибо скажет.  
  
\- Да почему нет?! – заорал Пьетро, багровея.  
Его глаза перестали сиять, благодушие и радость смело с лица, и проступили неприятные, злобные черты. Пьетро стал крайне похожим на своего паршивого папашку.  
\- Потому что я мальчик, да? – спросил Пьетро, совершенно неожиданно успокоившись. – Сисек нет? В этом дело?  
\- Нет, - с трудом выговорил Логан, у него болели яйца, а внезапное спокойствие Пьетро его даже напугало. – Потому что ты маленький. Ты почти ребенок. Я не трахаю детей.  
\- Ты хочешь меня, - с нажимом выговорил Пьетро. – Ты ебаный лицемер, Хоулетт, ты хочешь меня, и я хочу, мне не пять лет, я знаю, что такое секс, сейчас это все знают, даже десятилетние, я готов к этому.   
Логан поморщился. От Пьетро так и фонило злостью и отчаянием, истеричным, на грани срыва.  
  
\- Когда повзрослеешь, - пообещал он. – Тогда обязательно, а пока я не могу.  
\- И что изменится? – рявкнул Пьетро, штаны, правда, подтянул чуть ли не до подмышек. – Думаешь, на моей жопе появится надпись «Добро пожаловать, мне уже восемнадцать»? Не появится!  
\- Нет, - Логан кивнул. – Но ты станешь старше и не будешь зависеть от меня.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не доживу, - почти с ненавистью сказал Пьетро. – Рано или поздно они меня прикончат и я сдохну девственником. Спасибо, Логан!  
Он проорал так, что стекла задрожали, потом повернулся лицом к стене и накрылся одеялом с головой.  
  
\- Это и моя вина, - сказал ему в спину Логан. – Я не должен был позволять себе… но ты мне нравишься, крошка.   
\- Пошел ты… - проворчал Пьетро под одеялом. – Если бы нравится – ты бы меня выебал.  
\- Наоборот, - мягко ответил Логан.  
\- Ну и пошел ты, - повторил Пьетро и затих.  
  
Логан вернулся в свою постель. Он испытывал сильнейшее желание врезать себе в челюсть. Логан всегда презирал тех, кого болтало между честью и ответственностью. Он предпочитал либо делать поступки и потом расплачиваться за них, либо не делать вовсе. И сам же, дав себе слово не трогать Леншерровского парнишку, свое слово нарушил, разбередил Пьетро, полез на него как кобель, а в итоге струсил. Пьетро и так никакая стимуляция была не нужна, тот по молодости загорался как порох.   
  
Логан чувствовал, что его невоздержанность что-то испортила между ними, сломала тонкую перемычку, на которой держалась их дружба. Пьетро молчал и только злобно дышал под одеялом, но Логан всей кожей ощущал идущие от него волны неприязни. И по-своему Пьетро был совершенно прав - стоило либо плюнуть на принципы и выебать его, либо не лезть вообще. А Логан, как малодушный мудак, дал ему надежду и ее же отнял.   
Он заколебался и чуть было не сказал: «Ладно, хер с тобой, переступлю ради тебя через свои принципы, раздевайся», но прислушался и понял, что Пьетро незаметно заснул. Наверное, это было к лучшему, но все-таки в глубине души Логан испытал недовольство – какая-то низменная часть его натуры, та самая, которую он старался подавить, крайне соскучилась по свежему мясу, тем более, такому послушному и готовому подставиться.  
  
Логан полежал и понял, что уснуть не может. Ему было муторно, да и возбуждение никак не сходило. Тогда он встал и прямо так, в одних трусах, вышел на ветхий балкон, понадеявшись, что тот не решит обвалиться именно в эту ночь.  
Ветер победно захохотал, получив новую жертву, и принялся швырять в Логана снегом. Сухие снежинки кололи как иголки. У Логана моментально прочистилась голова, он замерз, но внутренне успокоился и вернулся в номер весь белый от холода, но спокойный, обретший внутреннее равновесие.   
  
Пьетро спал, под одеялом ему стало жарко, он высунул остренький носик, по подушке разметались порядком отросшие серебристые волосы. Логан испытывал к нему одновременно и нежность, потому что Пьетро был хороший парнишка, несмотря на сволочного отца, но и злость и даже почти ненависть он тоже испытывал. Потому что Пьетро явился не вовремя и пробуждал в Логане такие эмоции, о которых тот уже начал забывать. Ненужные эмоции.  
Они оказались заложниками своего болезненного влечения друг к другу, причем, Логан отдавал себе отчет, что не только он жалеет, влюбляется и ненавидит - Пьетро, скорее всего, точно так же не может ничего с собой поделать.  
Они просто встретились однажды, скорее к худу, чем к добру, и теперь расхлебывали последствия своей встречи. Которая, как Логан тоже подозревал, скорее всего, была предопределена. Неизбежна.  
  
Он лег и укрылся, но сон больше не шел. Логан бездумно таращился в потолок, прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра и тихому посапыванию Пьетро. Что-то его тревожило, какая-то мелкая деталь, царапала сознание изнутри, а Логан не мог ее, подлую, поймать. Было что-то не так, что-то не складывалось.   
  
Логан, постепенно засыпая, проваливаясь в сон, вдруг вспомнил – словно вспыхнула спичка в памяти – следы от бритья на белой коже Пьетро. Да он же совсем мальчишка, ему рано бриться. А следы были… регулярные, как будто Пьетро приводил себя в порядок каждое утро. Волосы у него были густые, заметные, должно быть, и щетинка отрастала быстро. Но Логан ни разу не видел, чтобы Пьетро брился.   
Чего еще он не видел?   
  
Он заснул, так и не скинув с себя сонного оцепенения, и остаток ночи ему снились плохие, нервозные сны.

 

***

  
\- Знаешь, - заявил Пьетро, зевая, - я думал, что прошлый раз была задница мира, но ты меня удивил.  
\- Ты, главное, не засни, - посоветовал Логан, - свалишься со снегохода и ушибешься.  
Пьетро фыркнул, отошел на обочину, залез в сугроб и принялся умываться снегом. При этом он вскрикивал, постанывал и хихикал. Наконец, поднял сияющее, краснощекое лицо и посмотрел на Логана, улыбаясь. Логан его таким и запомнил, этот образ навсегда врезался в память – многовековые ели, темно-зеленые, почти черные внизу, снег на разлапистых еловых ветках, и Пьетро, тонкий и светлый, в серой дутой куртке, серебристые волосы веером вокруг головы, тонкие брови приподняты, губы искривились в улыбке, а черные глаза сверкают от удовольствия.   
  
\- Ну и куда мы доедем? – поинтересовался Пьетро, выбираясь обратно на дорогу. – В Лапландию к Санте?  
\- Разве тебя не учили, что Санта живет на Северном полюсе? – поинтересовался Логан.  
Воздух был морозный, дым сигары казался сладким, мороз съедал горечь.  
\- Не, - Пьетро дурашливо мотнул головой. – Но меня учили, что на Северном полюсе суши нет, там вода.  
\- Может, у Санты подводная лодка, - предположил Логан, он в последнее время начал заражаться легкомыслием Пьетро.  
\- Или летающий замок, - поддакнул Пьетро. – А может он живет на льдине.  
\- С белым медведем, - Логан кивнул. – Садись, поехали.  
\- Мне надоело ехать, - Пьетро вздохнул и пару раз присел и подпрыгнул. – Задницу отбил.  
\- Тогда беги следом, - полусерьезно предложил Логан.  
\- А вот и побегу!  
\- Заткнись и садись, - посоветовал Логан. – Ты увязнешь в снегу, а мне придется тебя ждать. Скоро приедем.  
\- Куда? – горестно спросил Пьетро, послушно усаживаясь сзади. – В снежный замок?  
\- Увидишь, - лаконично ответил Логан и завел снегоход.  
  
На самом деле, - Пьетро этого еще не знал, - они скоро достигнут последнего рубежа. Логан уже давно знал про этот охотничий домик у озера. Домик этот был последним форпостом человечества на севере, по крайней мере, если Санта, и правда не жил на Полюсе. Логан только раз видел, как это озеро размерзлось, и было это лет двадцать назад, в аномально теплое лето. Правда, насколько он знал, подо льдом жизнь бурлила вовсю.   
  
Логана гнал инстинкт, который последнюю неделю никак не мог утихнуть. Логан всей кожей ощущал опасность, чувствовал погоню и старался оторваться от нее. По крайней мере, здесь он сможет оставить Пьетро на какое-то время и принять бой.   
  
\- Господи, ну и отстой, - проговорил Пьетро, когда Логан остановил снегоход. – Это что, землянка?  
\- Нормальный дом, - огрызнулся Логан, он проголодался и устал от долгой поездки. – Сейчас я проверю дизель, будет тепло.  
\- Я туда не пойду! – упрямо сказал Пьетро. – На склеп похоже.  
Логан молча отвесил ему подзатыльник и загнал снегоход в пристройку. К счастью, умные люди проделали дверь на стороне между домом, так что ее не слишком замело. Проверил топливо и запустил дизель.   
Пьетро слонялся вокруг дома, пытался встать на цыпочки и заглянуть в замерзшие окна.  
  
\- Отвали снег от двери, - посоветовал Логан.  
\- Чем? – злобно спросил Пьетро. – Может, у тебя лопата припрятана в кармане?  
Логан вернулся в пристройку и поискал по углам, как он и думал – лопаты нашлись, и сразу несколько.  
\- Выбирай любую, - предложил Логан.  
Пьетро посмотрел на него недовольно, долго примерялся к лопате, так что Логану даже захотелось снова влепить ему затрещину. Но, наконец, Пьетро перестал идиотничать и принялся за работу. Логан и моргнуть не успел, как прямо от его ног до двери проявилась, углубляясь и расширяясь прямо на глазах, узенькая тропка в сугробах. Показалась дверь.   
Пьетро, мелькающий серой молнией, остановился и гордо ухмыльнулся. Он разогрелся, шарф болтался, куртку он расстегнул, и теперь от него исходил пар, как от чайника.  
\- Застегнись, - приказал Логан, - простудишься.  
Пьетро перестал улыбаться и помрачнел. Логан первым зашел в темный и тихий домик, втянул холодный запах запустения.  
\- Бррр, - тихо проговорил Пьетро у него за спиной.  
\- Сейчас тут будет хорошо, - ответил Логан. – Дальше не поедем.  
  
Пьетро долго бродил по большой, - единственной, - комнате, пока Логан разводил камин и пытался понять, работает ли маленькая портативная плита.   
\- Кто тут живет? – спросил Пьетро, рассматривая лосиные рога, висящие на стене.  
\- Сейчас никто, - ответил Логан рассеянно, - будем жить мы. А вообще охотники заходят.  
\- Вай-фая нет, - Пьетро вздохнул и отбросил мобильник на большую кровать, застланную шкурой. – И связи нет.   
\- А кому ты собрался звонить? – заинтересовался Логан.  
\- Санте! – агрессивно ответил Пьетро.  
Он оглянулся еще раз и вдруг насторожился, заметив, что кровать одна единственная.  
\- Это что, мы будем вместе спать? – спросил Пьетро, голос у него предательски дрогнул.  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо ответил Логан, - так теплее.  
\- Прямо вот спать? – настырно уточнил Пьетро. – Спать просто или не просто спать?  
\- Ты бы успокоился, - посоветовал Логан. – Смири полет фантазии, возьми чайник и набери снега. Надо выпить горячего.  
Пьетро несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом вздохнул, схватил чайник и вымелся за порог.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Логан.  
  
В хижине заметно прогрелось, дизель гудел за стеной.  
\- Вон розетки, - сообщил Логан. – На крыше тарелка, если ты планшет не угробил – можешь приобщиться к цивилизации.  
Пьетро тут же повеселел, потыкал в кнопки, потом нахмурился и исчез. Почти сразу Логан услышал легкие шаги на крыше и понял, что Пьетро принялся расчищать антенну. Логан хмыкнул и вышел, чтобы набрать снега в котелок.   
Пьетро мерцал, то исчезая, то появляясь, снег летел с крыши так, словно там поселился небольшой такой деловитый смерч.  
\- Все не убирай! – крикнул Логан. – Теплее будет.  
Пьетро остановился и поправил антенну.  
\- Что мы будем есть? – спросил он, глядя на Логана сверху вниз. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься свалить на охоту?  
\- Сегодня нет, - невозмутимо ответил Логан. – В следующий раз. А чего бы ты хотел?  
\- Стейки! – моментально ответил Пьетро. – Прожаренные, с корочкой!  
\- Ладно, - Логан кивнул, - сделаю говяжий суп, как раз три пачки осталось.  
Пьетро погрустнел.  
\- Может, я попробую поймать зайца? – спросил он очень неуверенно.  
\- И что ты с ним будешь делать дальше? – развеселился Логан. – Потрошить умеешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- А как ты его готовить будешь?  
\- Но ты же умеешь, - Пьетро пожал плечами. – Покажешь мне, что делать. Из нас выйдет отличная команда.   
Логан улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он миролюбиво, - сегодня суп, а потом посмотрим, что у нас выйдет.  
\- Отличная команда! – проорал ему вслед Пьетро.  
  
Несмотря на гримасы, суп он слопал с большим аппетитом, и даже налил себе добавку.  
\- А ты завалишь оленя? – спросил Пьетро, устроившись на кровати.  
Он заметно опьянел от еды и тепла.   
\- Естественно, - ответил Логан.  
Он не стал отдыхать, а принялся искать оружие, точно зная, что в доме оно есть. У Логана и свои запасы были, но лишний ствол еще никому не помешал.  
\- А медведя? – глаза у Пьетро начали блестеть.  
\- И медведя тоже.  
\- А кабана?  
\- Кого угодно, - не без самодовольства ответил Логан.   
\- Кита ты не убьешь! – отрезал Пьетро.   
\- Найди хоть одного кита в этом лесу, - посоветовал Логан. – И я покажу тебе, на что способен.  
Пьетро захихикал и лениво погладил шкуру.  
\- Это чья? – спросил он сонно. – Это ты добыл?  
\- Нет, не я, - терпеливо ответил Логан, пересчитывая патроны. – И это волк.   
\- Такой большой? – Пьетро на секунду приоткрыл глаза и попытался сесть.  
\- Это несколько шкур, - пояснил Логан. – Поспи, от тебя сейчас пользы никакой.  
Пьетро кивнул, натащил сверху еще несколько шкур, скинул ботинки и завернулся в покрывала и шкуры, как большой, тощий буррито.  
\- Сладких снов, - буркнул Логан, но Пьетро, кажется, уснул раньше, чем успел прикрыться.

***

  
Разумеется, Пьетро проснулся посреди ночи, причем проснулся совершенно бодрым и отдохнувшим. Он слишком задолбался все время бежать, все время продвигаться на север, где становилось все холоднее и холоднее.  
Но, кажется, Логан днем сказал, что их странствия закончены. Пьетро отлично понимал, что это значит – их загнали в угол, Логану больше негде его прятать.  
Пьетро осторожно сел и оглянулся.  
  
Камин уже прогорел, угли едва заметно тлели, однако тепло еще держалось. Логан спал рядом, совсем рядом, прижимаясь плечом. Пьетро едва не задохнулся – настолько близко оказался Логан к нему, до этого они спали на разных кроватях, даже если за это приходилось много доплачивать. Логан, кажется, боялся – себя или Пьетро, непонятно.  
  
Пьетро невесомо провел кончиками пальцем по обнаженному плечу. Лямки майки перекрутились, Логан лежал практически обнаженным. Пьетро мог бы потрогать его везде, где хотелось, но он не стал – знал, что Логан обязательно проснется и начнет бухтеть свою обычную мантру «Пьетро, нам нельзя, мы не можем, бу-бу-бу». Поэтому Пьетро просто откинулся назад, расстегнул штаны и приспустил их на бедра. Вообще, не помешало бы помыться, наверное, Логан предложит утром искупаться в снегу или сделать еще что-то такое же мерзкое и дискомфортное, но пока Пьетро и так было хорошо. Его устраивал запах Логана – усилившийся из-за острой примеси пота, крепкий, душистый запах взрослого, совершено сложившегося мужчины.   
Пьетро неосторожно застонал и закусил подол футболки зубами, но было поздно – Логан проснулся.  
  
Пьетро не стал прятаться, он устал прятаться, так что он даже движения руки не замедлил.   
\- Ну ебать же, - выговорил Логан, глядя на него сонно и недовольно.  
\- Фыеби, - невнятно согласился Пьетро, по-прежнему придерживая футболку. Он ее даже повыше задрал, показывая темные соски. От прохлады те моментально затвердели.  
\- Я тебе что говорил… - начал было Логан, но Пьетро его перебил.  
\- А фя тефя и не трогафю! Фто, уфе и подрофить нельфя?!  
\- Иди на крыльцо и там дрочи, - буркнул Логан, он пытался отвести взгляд, но все время смотрел, не мог справиться с собой.  
\- Фам иди, - посоветовал Пьетро.  
Он совсем стащил штаны, широко расставил ноги и принялся дрочить полноценно, поглаживая и мошонку, и под ней. Логан снова выругался, но Пьетро его даже не слушал, у него кровь шумела в ушах – от возбуждения и собственной дерзкой смелости. Онанировать под чужим взглядом оказалось так сладко и извращенно, как Пьетро и представить себе не мог.  
  
Он начал стонать, громко и жалобно, почти прижал колени к груди, раскрываясь перед Логаном.  
\- Потрогай меня, - попросил Пьетро. – Пожалуйста, потрогай!   
Влажный, обмусоленный край футболки выпал, но Пьетро этого не заметил. Он метался по шкурам и горячечно лез Логану под руку, как назойливая кошка.  
\- Потрогай меня, ну же!  
Логан смотрел на него напряженно, даже подрагивал. Вздрагивали его руки, его плечи, бока, дрожали скривленные губы. Наконец он не выдержал и навалился на Пьетро всем телом, лег сверху, прижимая к кровати своей тяжестью. Пьетро завыл. Ему было жарко и тяжело, Логан мешал дышать, Логан пах зверем, он был скользким, Пьетро не мог ухватить его как следует ни за плечи, ни за загривок.   
\- Потрогай меня, - шептал Пьетро, плохо соображая, что несет. – Потрогай чуть-чуть, ну же…  
  
Логан ничего не делал, только лежал и смотрел сверху вниз. На его лице было написано самое настоящее страдание, Пьетро бы пожалел его, если бы не желание, сжирающее его изнутри. Ему было почти больно, казалось, оргазм принесет еще большую боль, вместо облегчения подарит муку, но остановиться уже Пьетро не мог. Логан наклонился и прикоснулся кончиком носа к его уху, потерся за ухом, потом чуть отклонился и поймал губами прядь волос. Его руки упирались в кровать, совсем рядом с плечами Пьетро, но когда тихонько звякнули выпущенные когти – Пьетро даже не дернулся. Он плавал в дурмане и ему казалось, что они не лежат, а стоят, что Логан прижимает его к стене, и из этой ловушки нельзя выбраться, потому что сзади стена, а спереди твердый, неуступчивый, тяжелый Логан, с которого пот течет ручьем, а дыхание отдает табаком и перцем.  
  
Логан легонько укусил Пьетро за щеку, совсем по-звериному, в этом было что-то первобытное, дикое. Пьетро вскрикнул и забился, пачкая белую майку Логана своей спермой. Его трясло как в ознобе, он кончал так долго, как никогда до этого, в глазах становилось то ненормально темно, то плясали разноцветные, кислотные круги. И наконец, его отпустило, и он растянулся на кровати, совершенно изнеможенный и мокрый.  
  
\- Вижу, ты привык добиваться своего, крошка, - тихо проговорил Логан.  
Теперь, когда стало тихо, Пьетро осознал, как громко он кричал и стонал, и как тихо дышал Логан.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Пьетро устало. – Я всегда добиваюсь своего.   
Он встал, пошатываясь, и обернулся. Логан перевернулся на спину и теперь рассматривал пятно на своей майке.   
Пьетро стало его жалко почти до слез. Логан был таким домашним, уютным. Безобидным, хотя если поискать, Пьетро нашел бы на кровати след от когтей, он совершенно точно их слышал как минимум один раз.  
\- Куда ты вскочил? – спросил Логан, закинув руки за голову. Майку он снимать не стал.  
Пьетро нашел какое-то полотенце, вытер руки, живот и вялый член.  
\- Пить хочу, - сказал он сипловато.  
\- В ковшике, - подсказал Логан. – Спать вернешься или будешь бесоебить всю ночь?  
\- Буду бесоебить, - совершенно спокойно согласился Пьетро.   
Он напился, потому что в самом деле ощущал жажду.  
Потом накинул чистую футболку и потянулся.  
  
\- Эй, - позвал Логан, - ты чего?  
Он вдруг сел и нахмурился, настороженно оглянулся.  
\- Что? – спросил Пьетро, торча как столб посреди хижины.  
\- Опасность, - помолчав, сказал Логан. – Иди сюда. Что-то неладно. Отойди от двери.  
\- Знаешь, - Пьетро вздохнул. – Я хочу надеяться, что ты все забудешь. Так будет лучше для тебя.  
\- Что? – заторможено спросил Логан.  
Он все еще протягивал Пьетро ладонь, хотел защитить, но нельзя защитить кого-то от себя самого.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джимми, - сказал Пьетро. – Мне так жаль, но я тебя...это правда.   
Логан моргнул и упустил момент, когда в руке Пьетро оказался его же, Логана, кольт. Пьетро, в черной футболке, с голыми ногами и задницей, растрепанный, все еще влажный и расслабленный Пьетро совершенно не сочетался с оружием.   
  
Кольт рявкнул, осветив полумрак короткой вспышкой. Логана отбросило назад, на кровать. Голову пронзила такая боль, что Логан ослеп и потерял ориентацию в пространстве.   
Плавая в темноте, он слышал только шелест и шорохи, да и те со временем полностью исчезли. В черном киселе, в вакууме и ничто он оказался один.

 

***

  
Сначала Логан услышал звук – крики. То есть, сначала он услышал слабый писк, а уж потом тот развернулся, словно веер, открыв для ослепшего Логана все богатство диапазона.  
Пьетро ссорился. Логан даже знал, кому принадлежит этот глуховатый голос с неуловимым немецким акцентом, и от знания Логану стало больно.  
  
\- Ну пойдем уже! – взмолился Пьетро. – Вдруг он проснется.  
\- Вот и отлично, - спокойно, не без удовольствия ответил Леншерр, - хочу посмотреть на его лицо, когда он узнает, что ты его использовал и впустую.  
\- Не впустую! – взвизгнул Пьетро.  
Логан, даже не видя его, ощутил, какая ярость от него исходит.  
\- Росомаха – оружие! – Судя по голосу, Пьетро доказывал это уже не первый раз. – Способ, знаешь ли! Ты ведь не скажешь, что пистолет сам стреляет, ты стреляешь!   
\- Это не одно и то же, - Леншерр, кажется, начал уставать от спора. – Ты не справился с заданием, Логан справился.  
\- У Логана не было никакого задания…  
\- И, тем не менее, он справился, - холодно ответил Леншерр, - а ты нет.  
\- Да как же нет? – завопил Пьетро. – Ты же сам говоришь – использовал! Ну, использовал. Ты меня нашел? Нет, ты меня не нашел! Какая разница, каким средством я воспользовался?!  
  
Логан моргнул. Темнота перед глазами стала серым маревом, потом прояснилась окончательно. Он поморгал, привыкая к свету, и оценил обстановку. Он лежал на кровати, накрытый шкурами до пояса. Майка, с засохшими пятнами спермы, колола живот.   
Леншерр, живой и вполне себе здоровый, занял кресло-качалку, под лосиными рогами. Пьетро переминался перед ним, как нерадивый ученик.  
  
\- Смотри, очухался, - сказал Леншерр, улыбаясь белозубо и неприятно, как голодная акула.  
Пьетро обернулся и подскочил к кровати.  
\- Я все могу объяснить, - протараторил он почти отчаянно. – Честно, Логан, я все объясню.  
\- Девочка тоже жива? – тихо спросил Логан, глядя поверх Пьетро на его папашу.  
\- Разумеется, - тот кивнул и педантично поправил манжеты длинного пальто. – Я удивлен твоему легковерию, Росомаха. Всегда считал, что ты умнее.  
Логан ему не ответил. Он рассматривал Пьетро.   
  
Пьетро неуловимо повзрослел: вроде бы ничего и не поменялось, но шестнадцатилетним он больше не выглядел. Это был очень молодой, но все-таки взрослый парень, с цепким, умным взглядом. Даже легкомыслия убавилось, хоть Пьетро и торчал все в той же идиотской черной футболке с Пакманом.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Логан, его интересовало только это.  
\- Двадцать два, - вздохнул Пьетро. – Прости меня.  
\- Забирай его и проваливайте оба, - приказал Логан, потеряв интерес к Пьетро.   
Он все еще чувствовал себя разбитым и слабым. Неприятно, что Леншерр видел его таким, но восстановиться быстрее Логан не мог, он подозревал, что Пьетро разнес ему башку просто вдрызг.   
  
\- Прощайся со своим новым другом, - почти издевательски сказал Леншерр. – Нам пора.  
Он встал, одернул пальто и вышел. Пьетро помялся и шагнул ближе к кровати, протянул руку.  
\- Тронешь меня – я тебе руку оторву, - пообещал Логан.   
Он не смотрел на Пьетро, не мог, хоть и чувствовал, что тот ловит его взгляд.   
\- Я не думал, что все выйдет так, - сознался Пьетро. – Думал, ты меня просто спрячешь и я пересижу, а все закрутилось, и мы начали убегать…  
\- Проваливай, - повторил Логан. – Или тебе отдельное приглашение нужно?  
\- Я не хочу уходить, - Пьетро тряхнул головой. – Я выдержал испытание, я теперь взрослый, могу сам себе выбрать напарника.  
Логан хохотнул.  
\- Да никогда в жизни, - сказал он искренне. – Ни за что. Я тебе даже сугроб прошлогоднего снега не доверю, так что вали уже отсюда и что б я тебя больше не видел.  
Пьетро снова помялся, потом наступил коленом на кровать и прошептал.  
\- Джимми, честно, я тебя...  
Логан посмотрел на него – и посмотрел так, что Пьетро отшатнулся, его словно ветром сдуло. Он задержался на пороге, вздохнул и вышел, тихонько прикрыв дверь.  
  
Логан остался один в выстуженном, холодном доме. Он знал, что надо подниматься, надо как минимум выскрести из волос осколки черепа и смыть себя свою же кровь, но решил, что все это дерьмо, в которое его макнула жизнь, погодит еще минут пятнадцать, пока Леншерры точно не свалят подальше.   
В конце концов - стихло. Лес обсудил нашествие чужаков и потерял интерес: ветви перестали колыхаться, роняя рыхлый розовый снег, олени, замершие было на опушке, продолжили свой путь, пуночки, сидящие на ветвях у ручья, защебетали, углядели шишку и спорхнули всей стайкой вниз.  
  
Логан неохотно выбрался из постели – кровь начала попахивать, и пусть даже это была его кровь и его подсохшие мозги – лежать в этом стало неприятно. Он негромко выругался, когда обнаружил, что успел присохнуть к кровавому пятну. В итоге он просто натянул штаны, сгреб шкуры и вышел вместе с ними за дверь. Он не собирался отчищать человеческую кровь на крыльце, поэтому отошел на приличное расстояние. Лес довольно быстро принял его как своего – и сейчас Логан был тому только рад. Он, как правило, подавлял самую дикую часть своей натуры, поднимал человеческое эго над бессознательным звериным идом, но теперь человек в нем устал и был измучен предательством. Заслуживал какого-то… отпуска, что ли. Так что Логан твердо решил, - вопреки первоначальному решению, - остаться на какое-то время здесь.  
  
Он натирал и натирал шкуры снегом, счищал ногтями, обычными, человеческими, образовавшуюся кашу, сначала ярко-красную, но потом все выцветающую и выцветающую. И, наконец, в какой-то момент его руки выпустили шкуры. Логан встал.  
Каждый раз, когда он навещал этот полузабытый домик, он находил его в чистоте и порядке, так что оставлять после себя бардак было бы скотством. Логан притащил шкуры обратно и разложил их сохнуть, прибрал следы своего пребывания, подумав, стащил штаны и поежился, поглядывая в окно.  
Пьетро спросил – сможет ли Логан завалить лося или крупного зверя. Логан собирался проверить это. И ему не нужны были человечески тряпки. Впервые за долгие годы Логан собирался полностью выпустить своего зверя на свободу.  
  
Он хорошо помнил, как вышел на крыльцо, подрагивая от уколов мороза, и как ухнул в сугроб, стиснув зубы, чтобы сразу - не растягивая мучение. А после провала обнаружил, что стоят опять же на крыльце, и даже не стоит, а полулежит на туше, прижимая ее к себе, словно родного брата. Но брата Логан бы так прижимать не стал.  
Он заморгал, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Несмотря на глубокую ночь – темноты не было. Белый снег отражал свет звезд, а тут, вдалеке от цивилизации, звезды светили ярким, холодным светом. Прямо над головой Логана полыхало созвездие Ориона. Белый острый серп месяца почти уплыл за горизонт. Лес был тих так, как это бывает перед рассветом, но горизонт еще даже не серел, разве что занималось намеком на утро зеленовато-синее свечение.   
Логан перестал таращиться в небо и посмотрел себе под ноги. На крыльце, растопырив копытца, лежал стопроцентно мертвый кабанчик, молодой, но вполне упитанный. Логан присвистнул себе под нос – судя по всему, он притащил эту тушу на собственном горбу, сбросил ее – и только тогда опомнился. Видимо, зверь насытился охотой и все заботы по разделке туши свалил на человека. Логан выругался, с удивлением услышав свой сорванный, хриплый голос. Неужели он выл или лаял?   
  
Он вдруг так сильно возненавидел Пьетро именно в этот момент, что даже закачался, потеряв равновесие. До Пьетро его жизнь была практически спокойной и донельзя цивилизованной, но стоило симпатичной попке и смазливой мордашке войти в его жизнь – как все покатилось по пизде, и вот он торчит почти на северном полюсе, по уши в дерьме и кишках мертвого кабана, которого загнал и убил, как дикая собака. Ебаный блядский Пьетро. Ебаный блядский Леншерр. Ебаная блядская жизнь, что подкидывает на его пути слабых и беспомощных, о которых он спотыкается снова и снова, разбивая морду в кровь. Пусть и заживает за считанные секунды – но боль ведь настоящая.  
  
Логан сплюнул в сторону, схватил кабанчика за передние лапы и потащил его в дом. Ему страсть как хотелось кого-нибудь зверски выпотрошить.

 

***

  
Пьетро сидел под дверью, поджав ноги. Он увлеченно щелкал чем-то в мобильнике, потому Логана сразу не заметил. Логан несколько секунд смотрел на него, испытывая странно противоречивое желание – дать Пьетро такого пинка, чтобы гаденыша в дальнее окно вынесло; и повернуться и убежать со всей возможной скоростью. Но убежать от Пьетро было невозможно, так что Логан стиснул зубы и пошел к нему, предвкушая, как возьмет за шиворот и крепко вмажет.   
Пьетро вскинул голову, взметнув серебристыми волосами, и вдруг исчез. Логан остановился. Он даже подумал, что ему померещилось – в самом деле, откуда тут взяться Леншерренку, да и побоится он…  
Но не успел он додумать мысль, как Пьетро очутился на прежнем месте, прижимая к груди картонный пакет.  
  
\- Я молоко принес, - неловко сказал Пьетро.   
«Принес, а не купил, спер, значит» - мимолетно подумал Логан.  
Он шагал, не останавливаясь, и видимо, его упорность напугала Пьетро – тот начал отступать, пятиться, выставив перед собой чертову коробку, как подношение. Логан, нагнал его и, проходя мимо, вогнал в коробку выпущенные когти. Пьетро слабо вскрикнул, но Логан даже не притормозил, что бы удостовериться – попал ли он в Пьетро или нет.  
Он выдернул когти и пошел дальше. Молоко хлынуло ручьем, Пьетро снова вскрикнул и отбросил коробку подальше, она неожиданно громко стукнулась о пол, перевернулась на ребро, вокруг растеклась белая лужа.  
  
Логан открыл дверь и ощутил, как его руки что-то легонько коснулось, волосы чуть шевельнулись от сквозняка. Тогда он невозмутимо захлопнул ловушку, повернулся и побежал прочь. Обогнать Пьетро он не мог, но мог попытаться перехитрить. Изнутри без ключа дверь не открыть; даже такому шустрому мальчику, как младший Леншерр, понадобится время, чтобы найти отвертку, раскрутить болты замка. Или хотя бы найти тайник с оружием и вышибить замок грубой силой.   
Небольшой запас времени у Логана был.  
Он буквально скатился по ступенькам, вывалился наружу и замер – Пьетро стоял у мотоцикла, растрепанный, обозленный и вынимающий из одежды листву и мусор. Логан машинально задрал голову и посмотрел наверх: окно было распахнуто настежь, но до ближайшей ветки было… ярда три, не меньше. Однако, судя по виду Пьетро, он сумел допрыгнуть и относительно удачно спуститься вниз. Логан присмотрелся и заметил, что многие ветки надломаны – спуск дался Пьетро нелегко.  
  
\- Убежал? – спросил Пьетро, подойдя ближе.  
От его робости не осталось и следа, он явно злился. От его подростковой неуклюжести, кстати, тоже, двигался Пьетро быстро, но грациозно, отлично владел своим телом.  
\- Как ты меня обманывал? – поинтересовался Логан. – Технически – как?  
Пьетро помолчал, вытащил из-за шиворота листья и ветки, отряхнулся и поправил волосы.  
\- Одежда большего размера, подходящая прическа и немного артистических способностей, - сказал он.  
Логан кивнул.  
\- Чего пришел? – спросил он непринужденно, не видел смысла молчать, раз уж сбежать не удалось. Повернулся и пошел домой.  
\- К тебе пришел, - крикнул Пьетро ему в спину.  
\- Потрахаться?  
Старушка со второго этажа молниеносно выпрямилась и с хищным любопытством уставилась на них. Логан не обратил на нее никакого внимания, он уже знал, что больше в эту квартиру не вернется.  
\- И это тоже, - поддакнул Пьетро. – Ты мне задолжал.  
Логан так резко остановился, что Пьетро едва не врезался в него плечом.  
\- Я тебе ничего не должен, - холодно сказал Логан. – А вот ты мне – да.  
Пьетро похабно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ага, - сказал он, подвигав бровями. – Я готов расплатиться с процентами.  
  
Логан запустил его в квартиру, стараясь не прислушиваться к возбужденном пыхтению за спиной. Закрыл окно. Когда он повернулся – совершенно обнаженный Пьетро сидел на кровати, расставив колени. Волосы у него отросли, стали еще длиннее, чем были, Пьетро даже резиночку снял, от чего серые пряди разметались по его плечам, упали на лицо. И он улыбался – широко, порочно, именно эта наглая улыбка Логана и сломала.  
  
Он подошел к Пьетро, игнорируя протянутую руку, схватил его за волосы и вздернул на ноги. Пьетро ахнул от изумления, Логан врезал в это ненавистное лицо, врезал так, что сразу брызнула кровь, Пьетро взвыл, а Логан добавил прямым в живот. Пьетро в его руках извивался как уж, пытался выскользнуть, но от страха и боли он ослеп и впал в панику, был легкой мишенью для ударов.  
\- Думаешь, ты самый крутой? – процедил Логан, ладонь у него была в крови. – Думаешь, ты всех перехитрил?  
Пьетро наконец свалился на колени и согнулся пополам, оставив Логану клок серебристых, выдранных волос. Логан отшвырнул их с отвращением и посмотрел на Пьетро. Тот сжался, дышал прерывисто и смотрел снизу вверх на Логана огромными, испуганными глазами. Напрочь забыл, что может смыться, испугался.  
  
\- А, ты ж еще и трахаться хотел! – вспомнил Логан.  
Разбитые губы Пьетро искривились от ужаса, взгляд заметался. Логан снова схватил его за волосы и потащил к кровати, сшибая им стулья. Пьетро свалился мешком, заскреб сломанными ногтями покрывало, пытаясь спрятаться. Логан видел длинную ссадину на его затылке, ссадину, что пачкала светлые волосы ярко-красным. Он не помнил, когда успел так приложить, однако немного успокоился.  
  
Пьетро дрожал всем телом. Он растерял свой лоск и снова превратился в затравленного мальчишку, того, кто появился однажды на пороге логова, другого, совсем в другой стране.  
  
\- Ну и как? – почти мягко спросил Логан. – Ты так представлял нашу встречу?  
Пьетро промычал что-то, попытался увильнуть, когда Логан нарочито медленно и грубо сжал его ягодицу. Закричал в покрывало, когда Логан потащил его на себя, больно вонзив пальцы в бедра.  
Но Логан просто заставил его перевернуться и всмотрелся в черные, огромные глаза, блестящие и полные бессмысленного ужаса.   
\- А теперь рассказывай, что это за дерьмо было, - тихо сказал Логан. – И попробуй только соврать – я это почую и вырву тебе глаз, а может и оба, если мне покажется мало. Будешь первый в мире высокоскоростной бегун с тросточкой.  
  
Пьетро сглотнул и отплевался кровью. Губы у него были разбиты на совесть, текло из перебитого носа, а глаза стремительно заплывали в узенькие щелочки. Логан даже заботливо потер ему алое пятнышко на скуле, пока не понял, что это не грязь, а свежий кровоподтек.   
\- П-папка, - начал было Пьетро. – Папка сказал, что я должен сдать ему экзамен на самостоятельность. Я должен был спрятаться, чтобы меня не нашли.   
Логан кивнул.  
\- Я знал, что он не будет искать меня у тебя, - всхлипнул Пьетро. – Он тебя вообще терпеть не может!  
\- Это для меня не новость, - хохотнул Логан.  
Пьетро шмыгнул носом, утерся ладонью и позеленел, увидев, сколько крови и слизи на ней осталось.  
\- А дальше ды здаешь, - пробормотал Пьетро невнятно, опасливо растирая нос. – Я дебя дашел и убедил побочь мде.   
\- Убедил, - согласился Логан. - Наврал ты знатно. Не стыдно было про сестру?  
\- Сдыдно, - буркнул Пьетро. – Но я должен был справиться.  
\- И теперь что? – заинтересовался Логан, выпустив его. – Леншерр выдал тебе диплом, перевязанный ленточкой, и шапочку?   
Пьетро чихнул, разметав алые брызги, и заскулил от боли.  
\- Нет, - проговорил он, ощупывая свое лицо. – Теперь я просто взрослый и самостоятельный, и могу сам искать заказчиков, а на папку не работать.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Логан. – Поздравляю. А сюда ты зачем приперся?  
Пьетро вскинул лицо – красно-белое, измазанное.  
\- К тебе, - сказал он сипло. – Я ж теперь самостоятельный. Могу с тобой работать.   
Логан молчал.  
\- Тебе не помешает напарник, - пробубнил Пьетро. – Особенно такой, как я. Я быстрый и ловкий…  
Он снова чихнул, и снова кроваво. Сморщился, пережидая боль.  
\- Я тебе доверять не могу, - спокойно сказал Логан. – А значит и напарник вроде тебя мне не нужен. И трахаться я с тобой не буду, ты мне противен.  
Пьетро прищурился.  
\- Поэтому умывайся и проваливай, - закончил Логан. – А вернешься еще раз, или встретишься где-нибудь – я тебе башку насовсем отобью.

Пьетро встал. Его качало, видимо, Логан слишком сильно его избил. Когда Пьетро скрылся в ванной, Логан услышал шум воды и тошноту.   
Впрочем, ему было некогда подслушивать, он быстро собрал вещи в сумку. Вода все еще шумела, но Пьетро больше не было слышно. Логан дал ему пару дополнительных минут и зашел без стука.  
Пьетро сидел на краю ванны и тупо смотрел на бегущую воду. Физиономия его стала чище, но синяки и ссадины уже основательно заплыли. Пряди у лица намокли. Выглядел он жалко.  
  
\- Чего ждем? – ласково спросил Логан.  
Пьетро передернулся и встал. С волос стекали капли, срываясь за шиворот, но он их, кажется, даже не замечал.  
\- Но это ничего не меняет, - сказал вдруг Пьетро.  
Он посмотрел на Логана неожиданно осмысленно.   
\- А? – Логан даже растерялся, потому что взгляд у Пьетро сиял какой-то внутренней убежденностью.   
\- Это ничего не меняет, - повторил Пьетро. – Можешь снова избить меня, если хочешь, но ты от меня не убежишь.   
\- И не собирался бегать, - соврал задетый Логан. – Я сяду и спокойно уеду. А ты свалишь к папочке.  
\- Неувязка, - Пьетро широко улыбнулся, от чего кровь попала ему на зубы, сделав улыбку очень нехорошей. – Я бегаю быстрее, чем ездит твой байк. Я могу на полном ходу запрыгнуть, Логан. Только ты испугаешься.  
Логан в глубине души признал что да, испугается он – не то слово.  
\- Я хочу быть твоим напарником! – твердо заявил Пьетро. – Хочу ездить с тобой. Вдвоем мы лучше, сильней.  
Логан в ответ просто отвесил ему оплеуху, звонкую и показательную. Зубы у Пьетро щелкнули.  
\- Ну и ладно! – проговорил тот после паузы. – Бей сколько хочешь, переживу.   
Вот тут Логан действительно растерялся. Пьетро смотрел на него со звериной серьезностью, не шутил и не бахвалился. Он был весь потрепанный, мокрый, избитый – но при этом так и фонил упрямством. И Логан, пожалуй, начинал бояться за себя.  
  
Он несколько секунд молчал, но Пьетро смотрел на него, не мигая, так что Логан в конце концов вздохнул, взял с крючка полотенце, накинул его Пьетро на голову и потащил того в комнату. Пьетро шмыгал, в его горле что-то хрипело.  
Логан усадил его в кресло, кинул сложенный плед и принялся наблюдать, как Пьетро вытирается.   
\- Моя одежда, - неловко сказал Пьетро. – Подай рубашку, что ли.  
\- Она тебе сейчас не нужна, - возразил Логан.   
Пьетро снова съежился, неосознанно, даже ноги сдвинул, а ведь недавно готов был расставлять их на ширину Бранденбургских ворот.  
\- Когда ты голый – меньше врешь, - пояснил Логан.   
Пьетро молчал, иногда шипел, касаясь ранок, но в целом не юлил и глаза не прятал.   
  
\- Если ты меня обманешь еще хоть раз – я тебя выгоню, - спокойно сообщил Логан. – Предашь меня – я тебя убью. Достану из-под земли, если понадобится, и убью своими руками. Ты меня понял?  
Пьетро кивнул. Логан погладил его по загривку, ладонь соскользнула и крепко, но не больно обвила горло, мол, вот что будет, если ты позволишь себе хоть раз. Впрочем, и отпустил Логан быстро.   
\- Будешь тупить – дам затрещину, - Логан пожал плечами. – Если хочешь чему-то научиться – будь готов.   
\- Угу, - Пьетро кивнул и сел ровно.  
Взгляд у него стал цепким и внимательным, контрастирующим с изувеченным лицом.   
\- Пожалуй, и все, - Логан хмыкнул и кивнул в сторону одежды. – Одевайся. Нам надо ехать, подлечишься в другом месте.  
\- А секс? – спросил Пьетро.  
Логан обернулся. Пьетро смотрел на него как мышонок – и со страхом, и с недоверием.   
\- Секс – да, - согласился Логан. – Раз ты у нас мальчик взрослый, придется тебе со мной спать. Должен же я хоть как-то компенсировать твое поганое присутствие.  
Губы у Пьетро задрожали, но он понял, что Логан его дразнит.  
\- Я хороший, - упрямо сказал Пьетро. – Ты даже не представляешь, какой я клевый, я докажу!  
\- Напуган до чертиков, - Логан фыркнул.  
  
Он забрал сумку, взял одетого Пьетро за локоть и повел к байку.  
\- Когда у нас будет секс? – прямолинейно и настырно спросил Пьетро.  
\- Когда перестанешь напоминать боевого хомяка-альбиноса, - хохотнул Логан.   
Он погладил Пьетро по затылку и отдернул руку, вспомнив, что там ссадина.  
\- Может, купим машину? – спросил Пьетро, скривившись при виде байка.  
\- Заткнись и забрасывай свою задницу, - посоветовал Логан.  
\- Я могу побежать следом! – оживился Пьетро, потрогал разбитый нос и вздохнул. – Не, не могу.  
Логан молча поймал его за загривок и попытался поцеловать. Но лицо у Пьетро было разбитое, и куда Логан не пытался прикоснуться – везде были ссадины или ранки. Наконец он нашел местечко за ухом, ткнулся туда и подышал в нежную кожу. Пьетро нервно хихикнул и растер мурашки, пробежавшие по рукам.  
  
\- Ты все понял насчет предательства и ударов в спину? – тихо спросил Логан.  
Пьетро, не став кочевряжиться, просто кивнул.  
\- Больше никогда, - сказал он, видя, что Логан ждет от него ответа. – Я тебя больше не предам, Джимми.  
\- Бесишь, крошка, - проворчал Логан. – Пожалуй, я тебя выебу прямо сегодня, задница у тебя вроде цела.  
\- Ты будешь обо мне заботится, - проницательно заметил Пьетро. – Да, Логан? Будешь?  
Логан завел байк и кивнул Пьетро, мол, залезай, заноза сердца моего, не маячь идиотским столбом на пути наших жизненных свершений.  
Пьетро ловко забрался и прижался к спине Логана грудью.  
\- Иго-го, мой верный Логан, - проорал он, захлебываясь от восторга и самодовольства. – Неси меня навстречу приключениям!

 


End file.
